Agents of SHIELD: She is my agent (Skoulson)
by mllwrchch
Summary: Coulson is head over heals with Skye. Hunter has got a hunch. Skye is getting extremely popular among the avengers.
1. Chapter 1: My Agent

**This is my first Skoulson fanfiction. I love both Coulson and Skye. The time frame is somewhere after Skye has learnt to use her inhuman skills. Coulson is head over heals for Skye. But she is on the limelight. This should be chapter one. Hope you like it. Only Skoulson shippers can enjoy. If you are not a Skoulson fan, don't read and later complain! Tell me if you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

Ward had some sort of a serum injected into Skye. She was crying, bleeding and turning blue. And she was screaming. Screaming his name…. "Coulson! Coulsoooooooooon!"

Coulson tried to respond but words were stuck at his throat…. He was bound to a chair that electrocuted him every time he attempts to move.

"Coulson…..COULSON….please, it hurts" she screamed again and again.

Coulson wished he was dead. He wished he was on that theater bed with robotic hands stinging his sanity out from his brain. He wished that aliens have conquered the earth and terminated earth's last human from its surface, and he won't care right now.

He burnt with pure agony.

He could not lose her. The girl he cherished like his own soul, like his own salvation. The smile that made him go on when the last of the hopes has crumbled in to the depths of despair. The face that mirrors his might, his faith and his dedication.

His second coming.

'COULSON!' She wailed. Skye was blue.

Coulson gathered all the air left in his lungs and screamed. "SKYE!"

And he fell.

Coulson fell from the couch where he was having a nightmare in the middle of the noon.

Oh, great it was a dream. That's a relief, Coulson thought. This is not the first time he was having nightmares of Skye at unique-near-death-scenarios. He has not been able to sleep much within last few days, and when every time he does….Skye is in his dreams. Coulson wondered if he should speak with his counselor on this. What would he say? Or should I just stand down from the Director post….What would Fury's reaction be. Coulson pictured Fury and the Eye…a stern face saying that it is unhealthy because as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, he should be dreaming of ….. SHIELD? Hydra? Captain America or that narcissist Tony Strak? Would dreaming of Loki be too personal?

"Hello Sir, may I know why you are calling out for Agent Skye in your sleep or should I be in Level Platinum to receive clearing for this high profile intel from you?" A voice boomed.

Hunter! Damn the mercenary.

Coulson quickly got to his feet, with his mind racing for an answer.

"I…..I just…..saw Skye…" So much so for a professional reply.

"That part, I have already figured out. What I am really interested in is as to WHY….." Hunter was grinning, seeing the director lost for words with reddening cheeks.

It is not the first time that Hunter got a hunch that Director was extra partial to Skye. The first time he noticed this was when he literary walked into a hug shared by Coulson and Skye. Yes, Hunter calls it the group-hug-situation.

Then he began to notice.

Let the director think that he could fool a well-trained mercenary. But Hunter knew if he tried to keep track of the moments that Coulson's eyes linger on Skye when she talk, smile, joke or even when she brief the team, he would be in for a mathematical surprise.

How many times has he seen Coulson pondering over Skye's face? Whenever he hugs her, he does it as if it is the end of the world. He makes whatever the emotional excuses to touch her face and he do it with so much sincerity and adoration that for a second or two Coulson's unreadable face turns into a mirror of his heart. Whenever he calls her name he words it as if it is a prayer. A mercenary he is, Hunter feels his heart melting as he watches the Director getting through the day.

And now Coulson cannot even sleep without Skye party-crashing his dreams.

This Hunter guy has a better eye than I realized. He has all the possible alien artifacts to keep himself busy with, but what does he choose to make his hobby….? watching me watching Skye and thinking of…her. And of course, the she-devil herself pops up!

"Coulson…guess what! Oooh I mean DIRECTOR…"

Wonderful, thought Coulson. I am trying to gulp one shock down my throat and now you pops up with those….. laughing brown eyes…..Coulson trailed off. The loveliest misery of my life after death after life.

'Hello, Skye.' He mutters.

"What's up, Hunter?" her look darts back to Hunter from Coulson. "Are you by any chance disturbing the director's nap? And yes, Coulson…I mean sir, when was the last time you had a proper sleep?" Skye throws herself beside Coulson, totally unaware of her tormented admirer.

"I….uh," Coulson mumbles.

"Hey, hey! It's not me who is disturbing Director's sleep….it is someone…."

"That's enough, Hunter." Coulson turns I-am-the-director-so-I-am-stern mode. If you are sniffing for trouble Hunter, I can throw you out of the bus, anytime, and very gladly,thought Coulson.

"Ahm….you were going to say…" Coulson asks, distracted by both Skye and Hunter's mischievous grin.

"Oh, yes. I think I found a weak spot in S.W.O.R.D.'s communication codes. Whoever he or she is, Gonzales needs to recruit a new IT person. I hacked them in two minutes! You should be glad I am on your side, Director."

"I am, very much." Coulson's gaze lingered on Skye's face for the millionth time. Hunter bit his lips. Oh, man!

It was quite recent that Gonzales gave up the idea of 'Real Shield' and retreated to S.W.O.R.D; the latest alien and inhuman fighting organization, which of course was a pain on Coulson's team and an advantage for Ward and his Hydra.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you this." Skye said taking out a small trinket out from one of her many pockets. It was a miniature wax model of her, dressed all in her super woman suit with a name tag Quake.

"So, now you are a celebrity?" Coulson asks, examining the miniature model.

"Seems so." Skye said shrugging. "After my lets-learn-how-to-earthquake show at the Battle of the Aurora, people seem to take me for a super heroine."

And here I am having nightmares of Skye getting hurt, thought Coulson. I should really loose the Skye's protector mentality. The whole freaking world accepts that she is a super inhuman, and I am worried of her safety.

"Daisy Johnson," Agent May calls out. "Your new Avenger Security Clearance Card is here."

"Urgh…I hate that name." Skye complained. Coulson shudders. He could never freaking ever could call her Daisy Johnson. She was Skye. She was his Skye. All the excitement of receiving the card seems subdued by her new name.

"Nick Fury here insists that you should send him regular Thank you cards for all the favours he is doing for you." continues May.

"Is nearly-eyeless-Nick online?" Skye stood up and marched towards the large screen to which she waved and smiled. Yes, Fury sure was online and having another one of those nice chit-chats with Skye, my Skye.

Coulson was developing some uncanny feeling about Nick Fury wanting to have Agent Daisy Johnson all to himself. It was recently that Fury contacted him asking whether he could spare Agent Johnson for an Avenger-level mission. He couldn't say know. And look at where it took her, Coulson thought sulking at the miniature Quake aka Daisy Johnson.

"I am not sure Sir, I need to get permission from my Director." Skye was saying. It almost sent an electric shock inside Coulson, just to hear her saying 'My Director'. Coulson heard Nick Fury grumbling and another very enthusiastic voice boomed from behind the screen.

"Hi there, Lazy Daisy!"

OH,GREAT! Fantastic! Exactly what I was hoping for. Now it is Captain America drooling all over Skye. My Skye.

Hunter chuckled seeing Coulson's face getting darker by the second. No wonder this guy is having nightmares in the middle of the day!

"Hello, Crazy Captain of the Democracy-is-my-other-name America!" Skye mocks.

"We have another mission, flower. We'd really like to have you on board. Lady Sif is flying from Azgard to join the team and guess who is our team leader? Freaking old wolfing down all the buns Wolverine! Fury here thinks that I am too irresponsible to be the team leader, so he is asking the nuttiest guy on the planet to lead the mission!"

Of all that was said, FLOWER? He is calling her FLOWER? Coulson gritted his teeth.

"Sir, Fury wants to have a word with you." Skye says sheepishly.

Coulson walked up to the screen. The Director looks like a zombie about to cry, thought Hunter.

"Director Coulson. We would like to have Agent Daisy Johnson in another one of our Avenger missions. If it does not hinder any of S.H.I.E.L.D's plans…." Coulson looked at Skye. Her face didn't betray if she would want to go or not.

"Yes, Sir. You could have her. I understand that the mission is a high risk level and Skye here is all new to the Avenger level missions. You should keep an eye on her. I am responsible for her and I am sending her in against the protocol. And Skye is my agent." Coulson was not planning to speak the last part out loud, but he sort of blurted it out. Fury, must have noted the passive aggression in his voice, that he cracked a smile. "Not to worry Director Coulson, I will return your agent safely."

"So… should I be packing my things now?" Skye asks. "Location?"

" An Avenger is already on his way to pick you Agent Johnson, as we leave tonight."

"Who?" Coulson blurts out before Skye.

"Tony Stark."


	2. Chapter 2: My Situation?

**I am myself surprised to finish the second chapter this soon. Thank you for following my story, liking it and reviewing it. I was inspired by all of you. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am not rushing the story. So it will take some time to reach real Skoulson moments. This should be the Second Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, sadly! **

Tony Stark?

**THE TONY STARK!**

The narcissist, obnoxious, self-conceited, super intelligent, handsome, Pepper Pots-level-charming, billionaire, Avenger: the bloody Tony Stark is on his way in his fancy Iron Man suit, to pick Skye. My Skye.

Coulson did not remember himself storming out from the lab to the office room, fuming with anger, frustration and green with a mountain size- ting of jealousy. He did not remember bumping into a surprised Gemma or kicking the office table. All Coulson could think of is having to entrust the responsibility of Skye to that wretched trouble making Tony Stark with whom he will not even trust his pet robotic pig if he had one.

I really must have offended fate when I did not properly die the first time, thought Coulson.

"Coulson," There was a voice and a knock at the door. It was Skye. Coulson took a second to compose a face of what you call an attempted serenity.

"Skye," he said opening the door. "Come in."

Skye looked troubled for some reason. She was uneasy and not meeting his eyes.

"What is it, Skye?" Say I cannot be what I want her's to be, but I AM the responsible adult here. So get a grip, Coulson monologues.

"Sir, is it really Ok with you if I leave? You know…. I can always say no."

Coulson's mind was racing. At least she is not dreamy eyed about the Avengers. Not yet, until may be she meets….. Thor? Coulson could pretty well remember Skye confessing that Thor is dreamy. Of course, Thor is handsome, have a sexy voice and all…but…Even May thinks Thor is dreamy. What's with women and muscles. Something perennial, his inner voice replied.

"It is all right, Skye. As much as you are a SHIELD agent, you are an Avenger now. Your responsibilities are greater. All I want is…." Coulson choked. "All I am worried about is…just that…you would not be harmed. I cannot allow that."

"Sir, if you think that I am taking an unnecessary risk…."

"No, no, no, Skye. I understand that you feel responsible for our safety and that you are worried if something goes wrong here, you will not be able to help us." Coulson said, involuntarily putting his hands upon her shoulders. "All I am worried about is your safety. I cannot risk losing you. I almost lost you and had to inject an alien serum to make your heart beat again. Then I almost lost you at that cursed alien city. And I can't afford to lose you or almost-loose-you again. I want you to be safe and come in one piece." With every word, his grip on her shoulders grew harder. It was hard to keep all the flooding emotions in check while having her so close but not being able to crush her in an embrace.

"Sir…I..I..I promise that nothing bad would happen to me." Skye replied. "Thank you for being so concerned. Nobody…you know…value me as you do. Always."

You are the purest and the most precious thing for me in my life, and you are the center of this whole wide universe, Coulson's heart beat furiously. He could not betray his feeling from his voice or his eyes.

"Skye, you are my agent and I am responsible."

And every time you are not in my sight, my breathing loses its rhythm,

Every moment you are not in this base under my protection, I lose my head.

Every single time I remember you, I feel like my body is burning.

I maybe not able to hold you, you may never feel about me the same, but right here right now, you are in front my eyes and with all the burdens you had to bare, you can still afford to smile. It was a long time ago I lost my soul, Skye. But I can never ever let you lose yours. That is all that matters to me…..Coulson wished he could make the unspoken verbal.

The phone rings. "Yes." Coulson answers.

"Sir, Mr. Tony Stark is here."

Coulson took a deep breath. "Alright, send him in."

Few minutes from then, walks in to the office, the Tony Stark followed by his charming-but-not-so-charming smile, snobbish walk, his best friend arrogance and irresistible charisma. Coulson wished he could flash a forced smile, keep aside a real one, but at the given circumstances neither appeared.

"Mister Agent!" History between Stark and Coulson has always been a battle of words thrown at each other in their ugliest sense and worst appearance. "Well, well, well…So THIS is the invisible flying bus!"

"Well, Mister Stark, I always believed that there is at least one percent of goodness behind your heart…I mean your Arc Reactor." Coulson shots back with an extended hand.

"Let's hope so Agent! And here I thought I am the weird guy!" Stark shoots back. "So you guys seem to travel awful lot."

"He is not an agent anymore, Mister Stark. He is the Director of SHIELD."

Coulson was pretty sure it was not he who said that and looking at the surprised look in Stark's face, it was obvious that he had nothing to do with it either. Then…the speaker sure….. must be….SKYE!"

Coulson's heart skipped a beat.

"Daring!" Stark turns to Skye, with a strange glint in his eyes. "You are 'The Daisy', if I am not correct."

"That's me, Sir…Sorry for interrupting your 'cOnVeRsATiOn' but….."

"Well, you see darling, your DIRECTOR's first name is AGENT! And if I am not dating Pepper Pots, I would have asked you out right here right now. It is Pepper-Pots-rare that a woman usually rebukes me!" Stark walks up to Skye and extends his hand, which she takes, rather amazed by the fact that Tony Stark just complemented her.

"I should say you are a very impressive young lady," Stark continues, "And you are specialized in Earthquakes?"

"Yes, Sir. Earthquakes and Hacking."

"Hacking?" Stark laughed. "Two very uniquely destructive abilities you have got in this little package, young miss Daisy Johnson."

"Thank you Sir."

"Skye," interrupted Coulson. "Can you give me and Mr. Stark a moment, please?"

"Yes, Sir." And she walks out.

"We have all the time in the world to be better enlightened about each other without Mr. Agent interrupting us big times." Stark shout back to the disappearing Skye.

"So….What is so important that you have jump in between I meeting a very nice lady, Coulson?" Stark questions, snobbishly working around the office with a raised eye brow.

If I could just kick him out of the bus, the bus would be a far better place, thought Coulson. What is with Skye that every stubborn Avenger seem to find her either physically or psychologically attractive? As if I could complain myself. Why did she defended me, when Stark addressed me The Agent? Coulson could not come to a conclusion, so he turn towards the reality; in the obscure form of Tony Stark.

"Now you listen to me very well, Mr. Anthony Stark," Coulson himself was surprised hearing his own voice. The tone was unexpectedly graver and threatening. "I am a person who will not trust my worst enemy's grandmother with you. But you are an Avenger for some weird reason. I should give some credit to that and Pepper Pots is a really nice woman. So I am entrusting Skye's…. My agent's…aahh…..Daisy Johnson's safe transportation into your hand. I really hope that your Iron suit is not malfunctioning. And if something as a scratch would happen to Skye….I mean, my agent, you will not like the repercussions. You, Mr. Stark has enough enemies for a lifetime, and you don't want me to join the band wagon." With every word, Coulson took one step towards a bewildered Stark and now is at nose to nose. "Same goes to Nick Fury and the rest of his Avengers."

"Wooha!" Stark thought. Usually, most of the threats aimed at me are quite empty ones. But this Coulson guy…How did he turn out this creepy from the last time I met him…..I can remember that he was revived from death or whatever the crap….but this fellow sounds really sincere and genuine in his threat that even I feel rather intimidated!

"THAT was quite the speech Director!" Stark says hiding the fact that he was shaken by Coulson's threat. "This is the longest speech that I have ever heard from you! Returning from dead sure has its side effects!"

"I am not joking with you, Stark."

"Why is Daisy Johnson so important to you?"

"Skye is my agent."

"Well, she could be your agent….but the last time I checked, SHIELD is not Daisy Johnson. So, she is ONE of your agents. In conclusion, your She-is-my-agent sale…I won't buy that."

Damn it, Coulson. Take control. You are screwing yourself up.

What is with this man? Why is he acting ultra-intimidated by me? As much I could remember, Agent Coulson was one of the best SHIELD agents who talk business and stay professional. But this man is like a Lion in his territory…..Territory!

His Territory! Hahahaaaa!

This Daisy Johnson aka Quake or as he quite devotedly puts it as, SKYE…

NOW I know why I am not offended by this guy's rebuking. I was like this, once…insecure, afraid, alone, frustrated…whenever a man approached Pepper, whenever he thought he is going to lose Pepper. The same old story. When the realization dawns, if you are not already haunted by it my man, you are in for a ride of a life time, chuckled Stark.

Coulson watched as Stark's face turn from anger to patience and then to wonder and mischief.

What's up with him? Suddenly the Starkian smirk turns to rather an adorable smile. He almost dances across the office and sits on Coulson's table. "Alright mate. No more word games. I perfectly understand your situation."

"My situation?" Coulson looks suspicious.

"Yeah, you are her boss. She is your agent and you are sending her in against the protocol. And unlike us, she is rather new to the whole I-am-willing-to-die-for-the-man kind and obviously you are worried."

An understanding Tony Stark? The world should be really coming to an end. But since the air inside the office seem to have settled to a better condition, Coulson decided to go with the flow.

"I really appreciate your concern, . As you understand I AM in a tight situation. So I hope you would have an eye on her."

"Of course, I am pretty sure there is nothing to worry about. Captain America seem to fancy her. That is the first time after a very long time. Nick Fury on the other hand is quite interested in her as well. I am not sure if it is because of her earthquake abilities or because he thinks that he can make her hack my Iron man suit! But anyways she is in good hands,Coulson. Stop worrying yourself to death."

Coulson nodded his head. The bracelet that Stark wearing beeped.

"Fury, the package is secured. I am about to go aboard. I will let you know when I reach the Garden."

"You are taking her to the Garden?" Coulson didn't like the sound of it.

"Yes, apparently the Garden is the reason that weird species of aliens appears in the middle of New York….There might be a portal in the Garden that is connected to several exits in other planets. Apparently yesterday there was a blue alien on the top of a very annoyed Lady Liberty."

"Yeah, I heard." Coulson said following Stark out of the office. Skye was anxiously waiting outside. Coulson's heart started to beat furiously. Hunter was pretending he was working on something but Coulson was pretty sure he was spying on him. Gemma and Fits were saying good bye to her.

"Miss Daisy, we are about to go on board." Stark said, his iron man suit appearing from nowhere.

"Skye…." Coulson was too agitated to say anything. Skye, please take of yourself. You know I cannot lose you. I will hate myself if something happens to you. Every minute without you in front of my eyes, feels like a walk in the eternity. Coulson bowled his fists. He couldn't meet her eyes.

And then she flew her arms around his neck. Coulson stopped breathing.

"Don't strain yourself. I will be fine. Make sure you don't get in to trouble while I am not here. You are the Director, who attracts universal troubles twenty four seven. So take care of yourself. Or else I will have to shake range of mountains to rescue you."

Coulson could hear his own heart thumping. Only if I could word my feelings like you do. Your innocence, the brightness…..

"Time to let her go," Stark said slightly amused by the clarity with which Coulson is holding himself without melting in the girl's embrace. The feelings could be even mutual, as this scene suggests. "You are suffocating her."

Coulson let her go, embarrassed. Skye 's face look flushed.

Hunter comes and pat Coulson on his shoulder. I am here for you mate.

"Keep the miniature model just in case you missed me, Director!" Skye shouts as the Iron man takes her in his arms and shoots through the dark sky.

Coulson puts his hand in his jacket pocket. There you are….my super heroine.

Hey, wait a second. It was not just a miniature model. It was a communication device, Coulson realized.

Smart girl. My girl.

I am already missing you.


	3. Chapter 3: My Home

**Well, this is not the best of my writing. It might sound sloppy. But since all of us are only bothered to have a good dose of Skoulson, I hope you would like this anyways. Still shocked by the Finale. I LOVED how Coulson let Skye drive Lola. I am dying! Your comments are most welcome.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. **

The assembly room was dark and silent as any grave could ever be. The President of the United States of America was seated uncomfortably between Deathlock and the President of the Republic of China. Secretary-General of the United Nations, Takese Yoshida, looked… blank. Rose Blackthrone, the Prime Minister of United Kingdom, still looked quite flabbergasted by the entrance of Silver Surfer. Beast and Hulk, who were in their original looks, added much to the horrifying grandeur of the moment. Number of Presidents, Prime Ministers and Chancellors were sulking at this audience over Skype. Thor was still trying to figure out to click which button for which in 'The Other Line' (the Universal version of LINE) and he was not much happy about the connection or the fact that he had to appear in front of a bizarre group of humans, Inhumen, X-men, god knows what they call themselves.

The Director of SHIELD was chairing the assembly. Fitz and Simmons looked nervous. May…unreadable. Hunter was scrutinizing the gathering.

Coulson was feeling dazed and sleepy. Great! The earth and the human race is nearing Let-us-find-out-who-extinct-first and he, the Director of SHIELD is sleepy. And why?

Coulson didn't sleep well. As usual. He kept thinking of Skye, every few seconds checking out to see the miniature model and make sure it has not exploded into a poodle or something. He had already figured out that it was not really a communication device but some sort of a signal receiver. It seemed quite the same every time Coulson had a long look at wondering when Skye drop a message or whatever the signal to assure him that she is alive and well. Coulson would have dialed Nick Fury; the man himself, but then changed his mind. He did not want Nick Fury hiding from an alien behind a door and get caught because he could not, not- think of Skye. The end result was Coulson was up most of the night and the rest he dreamt good deal of Skye, dying in ten thousand horrible methods. Being haunted is one thing, but being haunted by someone who is pretty much alive, seemed one of the worst things that could happen to a man. Falling in love should be the direst one!

"I am grateful that all of you have been quite cooperative and very understanding of the latest alien-scenario. As you all know a city-size alien airship is speeding up towards us as we speak. It is probable that they will hit hard New York first." Coulson said.

"Hump! All the aliens in the universe hits New York City the first. I can't see who is more swollen headed. The Americans or the Aliens!" snarled the Russian President.

"Mr. President," Coulson was in I-mean-business mode and was quite irritated that it was no way an end- -of-the world and human race- line. "Right now, no blue or pink or rainbow coloured alien do really care about who is American and who is not. We look the same for them and I am pretty sure in whatever the colour they come in, every one of them would look and be equally nasty in our eyes. Unless of course it is a friendly Azgaurdian." Coulson added, seeing Thor attempting to word his idea of different-coloured-aliens.

The other Presidents, for much of Coulson's delight, choose not to comment on their domestic disagreements.

"This is what we are going to do," Coulson continued. "We have Avengers already closing down the Free-way-portal of No-Visa-or-Passport that suddenly appeared in the Garden. Considering that they find it and possibly close it completely, it will take them more than an hour to reach New York, where as our little Alien ship would hit New York in half the time. So, it is up to us now to hold the ground until the Avengers walk in and turn the tide for us. And we have to understand that this Airship is one big bundle of surprises. We do not have a clue as to what their weapons are. So as you are thinking right now, we are pretty messed up."

"Magnito and Xavier are strengthening the protection of the city and a hundred kilometer radius, as we speak." Beast grunted. "We have our best warriors defending the front line…."

"Hulk and I will be there to meet the first lucky alien who dare to set its foot on ground." Silver Surfer added his comment.

"Yes, and I will be there as well. But the problem is whether they would land at all." Beast said.

"Well it is the job of Storm and Flash to create a devastating storm that even an alien airship can't handle and must land."

The Russian President coughed which sounded a lot like, 'Tough Luck'

Coulson did not bother. This is one of the extreme situations. So the tactics should be extreme as never told me that one needs an over imaginative mind to be a good SHIELD Director. If I was able to make a deal with the Grant Ward-ish devil himself, I can't see why I cannot count on some very-nutty-but-intending-good-Xmen.

"We have the Green Arrow, the Red Arrow, the Spiderman, the Superman, the Batman and the Fantastic Four to lessen the Casualties. I think even Atom would be there IF of course he gets his suit properly repaired." May reported. She didn't seem to like the idea somehow. Only God knows why.

"How many –Mans are there exactly? Isn't Banana man also one of them?" Coulson asked.

"Nah, he is just a story….a cartoon." Hunter chuckled.

"Who wasn't a cartoon?" mumbled Coulson. "Some people still believe that I am a comic character!"

And the assembly continued. Apart from the arguing part, nothing much was said. Coulson was becoming more and more agitated.

He needed to know that Skye was safe.

He has put his life on the line to save her for so many times and he did not want some alien humbug to mess with her.

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

The miniature model made some weird sound making Coulson jump.

It got the audience' attention. Wonderful! Now how am I going to talk to her?

If it is not Skye, I will eat my boot…Hunter thought. Nobody can

Not a problem.

"Excuse me gentleman. I….. I need to use the rest room."

Is THAT even an excuse? Hunter chocked. If I could just disappear like Gordon did.

He watched Coulson running out from the auditorium as a mad man who wanted to pee so badly.

"Skye!"

"Skye!"

"SKYE! Talk to me."

"Coulson, thank God."

Skye's voice finally boomed from the miniature model. It calmed Coulson down.

"Skye, Jesus. What took you so long to contact me? It's been days. Are you all right?"

"Coulson, yeah…. I guess we are good. We are almost done with the Garden, but it seems the alien ship would hit New York before we could reach you. I wanted to see if you are doing alright….."

Silence.

"I mean, I wanted to make sure that you guys are doing well."

Silence.

"Skye, are you really alright?"

"YES!"

"Good."

"Coulson I….. I ….. will you guys be able to hold on until we reach you? Or should I ask Stark to fly me earlier?"

"No Skye, We are good." Coulson smiled. He could take ten alien ships if Skye is doing good….. (and concerned so deeply about him.)

"Will hope you come home safe, Skye. Assuming that there would be a home left."

"There will be….."

Coulson froze. His heart suddenly didn't care of beating.

"You are my home."

Coulson stood against the wall, his head swimming. Did I hear her right? Did she say that I am her HOME? Does she feels the same…. No…no way. She must have meant that I was like her parent….Everyone else seems to think so…If she knew that I am having all these thoughts, she might think I am…. What? I am a filthy man…a dirty mind. Oh, God I wish I am dead. Or stayed dead.

My heart….It aches for you Skye. I just hate myself. If only Grant didn't broke her into pieces…..I could have just kept my feelings to myself. She could have been happy, but that son of a bitch had to go and blow everything up. How it hurts…..

"COULSON! Are you listening to me?" Skye's voice thundered from the miniature model. "Are you all right? What happened? Coulson?"

"I…. I am here….Skye. Just come home alright? I gotta go, I am in a bloody Universal meeting and I my excuse was that I needed to use the rest room. They are not very imaginative people, but they might think that the SHIELD Director is stuck in a bathroom."

Skye chuckled.

Oh, there goes the dreamy smile….

Hunter, who had come to see what's up with his boss, saw Coulson smiling to the nothingness. That should definitely be Skye talking to him.

"Boss, the Presidents are getting uneasy. And your excuse was not a very or a tactical one at all."

Hunter saw Coulson hiding something in his jacket pocket. Hunter beamed, he couldn't help cracking a joke when he knew it should be Skye talking to Coulson.

"Was it your girlfriend?" Hunter asked eyeing the jacket pocket.

"No, the call was from home."


	4. Chapter 4: My Secret Love

**OK, here changes the narrative voice. Hope you enjoy.**

Should have kept my mouth shut. SHOULD HAVE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT.

I should have kept my big, lousy mouth shut.

Skye kept thinking. Why on freaking hell did I say that to Coulson?

"You are my home…"

Really? Skye? What were you thinking? Your new-found-Quekiness is nowhere near an excuse for this mistake. True that I am feeling sick but to just blurt your darkest secret out to the very man who is subjected to the secrecy, is beyond imaginable.

Coulson is the person, the only man who ever cared for her. He put everything on the line for her safety. He risked everything for her. His shoulder was always there for her to cry on. He was the protector of trouble-seeking-unstable-me. The hell itself froze when Grant betrayed her and the team. It was hard on everybody, especially Coulson. But he was with her on every step of the way to recovery. He held her when things are darker than black. He comforted her when she was feeling down. He had faith in her when she herself didn't. He was the perfect guardian. Just like a father…

The ugly universal truth is that, Girls falls in love with men who are like their fathers or with whom they always wanted their fathers to be like. Girls are not satisfied with the hot, steamy, always-in-bed-making-out relationships. They wanted their partners to care beyond measures, hold them when things are tricky and offer that unconditional love.

Just like Coulson did to her.

Yes, and she went and fell in love with this too perfect man who is everything to her.

The worst part is that she just cannot keep her bloody mouth shut about it.

"Hello, flower." Captain America sat next to her chuckling for an inside joke.

"Hey C.A., are we getting their anytime soon?" Skye liked the guy. He was cool and funny. But his smile always had a hurt mingled in. His eyes lamented for somebody. Almost as if he is guilty for being alive.

"Hopefully we will, but there is this crazy mystique darkness swelling through the whole area. Things are sure getting ugly by minute."

"We need to hurry. I am not sure if the SHIELD and the rest could hold the ground for much longer if the aliens are to descend. Lives at stake. That stupid crazy head will lose his neck if we do not reach New York on time." The last part of the sentence was Skye aka Daisy Johnson thinking aloud.

"Which crazy head are we talking about?"

"Coulson." Skye blurted out before she couldn't stop herself.

"You mean Phil?" C.A. asked, looking surprised. "Phil is alright. Straight guy. Professional. A hard nut. Came back from the dead too. He will manage."

I can agree with that –nut part, Skye mumbled.

"Most of the times that I am NOT with him, he either finds himself strapped on a free-brain-washing machine or losing a limb of his many parts of the body."

Captain America chuckled.

"Worried about your lover, eh?" Tony Stark cut in. This guy is a pain on the ass. I have no idea how Pepper manages to be with him.

"Oh, shut up Tony. I was talking about Coulson…"

"Exactly my point. You WERE talking about your lover!"

"Tony, he is my DIRECTOR. You shall not go about destroying his character with all this bull shit!"

"Oh! Is that so? Darling, both of you are in denial. It is a defense mechanism."

"Yeah right, just shut up will ya?"

"If you insist, huny!"

How I wish I could tell that he was my lover. You are asking too much from God, Dasiy Johnson. She was still uncomfortable with her apparently correct name. Whenever Fury or some other Avenger calls her Daisy, she felt as if they are addressing someone else. She loved the name Skye. She loved it more when Coulson say her name. She would literary die if Coulson ever refers to her as Daisy Johnson.

Skye tried for the hundredth time to reach Coulson through her miniature model-communication device. Had Nick Fury known that she has been communicating with Coulson like this, he would have thrown her out of the Air Bus then and there. How can I not talk to him when they are about to be overwhelmed by aliens?

It has been twenty minutes since she lost connection with Coulson. An uneasy feeling was beginning to grow. Skye hated waiting. She wanted to reach Coulson as soon as possible. She has to protect him. Not that he is incapable of doing so. But she couldn't trust Coulson with aliens. They have meta powers. Coulson was still human. She was the Inhuman and it she had to protect him. No matter what the cost would be.

It took ten more minutes to reach New York. Skye had already lost her patience. She could only see destruction every corner. It was difficult to figure out a safe place to land the air bus. The door opened and Skye was the first to jump down. She saw Bobbie running towards them.

"Where is Coulson?" Skye demanded.

"At the front line with Hulk and Beast." Bobbie replied gasping. I thought Hunter was just blabbering but… a thought crossed Bobbie's mind.

Then Bobbie was landslided with questions from the Avengers. Skye thought fast. She got to reach Coulson. What was he thinking to be at the front line? With Hulk and Beast? They had bloody super genetic x-powers, which Coulson did not have, the last time Skye checked….

"Tony," Skye turned to the Iron Man. "Tony I got to reach the front line. You got to take me there."

Her voice was trembling. Her heart ached. The ground suddenly started to rumble. Everyone was watching her now. Fury took one step towards her. "Daisy, calm down." He said.

I will bloody calm down when one of you take me to Coulson, Skye's mind screamed.

"Fury, we need to reach the front lines." Tony cut in putting an arm around a shaking Skye. For once, Skye loved the fact that Tony was an obnoxious anti- listener. He took her and shot into the air, even before Nick Fury could say one disagreeing syllable.

"I owe you one, Tony." Skye muttered while scanning the ground. Things were in a chaos. The aliens and baby size weaponized alien ships were everywhere. Landing wasn't as easy as the shooting upwards. Skye was staring hard…..harder…praying to God harder…and then she saw him. He was fighting furiously. There were about twenty aliens spread around him, dead. He was shooting his anti-alien-gun in every direction. He was covered in blood. Skye knew he could not hear her, but she shouted anyways.

"Coulson!"

And Coulson turned. Tony hit the ground. Something hit Coulson. Something poisonous hit Skye's lungs.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

NO! NO!NO!NO!

Skye woke up. She was coughing. The human part in her still felt poisoned to death. Everything was in a blur. Tony was down. Skye's head burst with brutal pain. There was some kind of a gas; a gas poisonous for human. Her alien part was awake, and was looking for the one man she cared about.

And then she saw Coulson. Three ragged aliens were carrying Coulson. His body was lifeless. They dragged him across the ground. The ground started to shake. Skye was shocked and angry at the same time. How dare they drag Coulson like that? Is he dead? DON'T you dare die on me Coulson. Don't you dare!

The ground shook. The range of mountain across to the left of Skye got rooted from the ground. A dark mist was building. The clouds were gathering. The air became chilly.

It was as if the whole world vibrated in unison.

The aliens never knew what hit them.

The earth, the mountains, the flooding, the rocks, the winds…. They all hit the aliens like one gigantic tornado. Skye saw the battle ships being thrown away. She saw aliens getting stabbed by sharp rocks and tree branches. She saw the wind hanging the aliens in thin air. Thunder shook. The Skye came down pouring.

Skye knew it was her doing. She could not control it anymore. She could not see Coulson. She wanted to find him. Hold him. Listen to his heart beat. She walked blindly towards the last standing gigantic alien ship. She saw Coulson lying on the ground near the ship. The aliens who were carrying him were already dead. Skye saw Coulson lying there…. Lifeless.

She wanted to snap. She wanted to kill ever live thing around her. She wanted to plung into the earth and burry herself.

No! No!No!

Not him.

Not again.

Please, don't die. Pleeeeeeeeeease don't die.

Skye took one more step towards Coulson's lifeless body.

She screamed.

And she fell.

And the world fell with her.


	5. Chapter 5: My Queen

**OK, here I am with yet another skoulson chapter. The story keeps growing and I cannot help my wild imagination! Thank you so much for liking and following my story. Bless you all the Skoulson shippers! Love ya all! **

**Disclaimer: The characters does not belong to me, beside Bluemoon, Master of Darkness and the Diamond Kingdom! (You will have to read the story to figure out who and what they are!)**

SKYE.

Why can't I see her?

Where am I? I can't move.

SKYE!

"Sir, he is back." Simmons. He could hear Simmons voice. At least I am not strapped to a bed in a Hydra basement and have to open my eyes to find Grant Ward smirking at me.

"Phil, it's high time you wake up." This time it was Nick Fury. Coulson opened his eyes. Many familiar faces with worried looks plastered on them were bending down at his face. Simmons, Fitz, Fury, Tony Stark, May…Andrew.

Wait! Where is Skye?

"Where is Skye?" questioned Coulson, trying to get up.

"Ah…..Skye…yes, we need to talk about her…" It was the first time Coulson have ever seen Fury being at a loss for words.

"What do you mean? What is there to talk about? Where is Skye?" Time to hit the panic button.

Coulson pulled out the needle stuck in his left hand. It didn't hurt. His heart was racing. He thought he saw Skye, just before he was hit by some poisonous toxin. It was an illusion of the mind, that is what he thought. But he was not sure. He was hearing Skye's voice all this while.

"Skye is missing." A flat answer as such could only come from a cavalry.

Silence.

Hunter gulped. 'This is not good.'

"MISSING? SKYE? SKYE IS MISSING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? AND IF IT MEANS WHAT IT MEANS WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITHOUT TRYING TO FIND HER?"

Coulson's voice shook the building. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, thousand miles per second. He shook with rage, disappointment, regret and ten thousand feelings he could not describe.

"The Avengers are looking for her." Fury, for the first time in million years sounded as if he is the one reporting the crisis not the other way around.

"Avengers?" Coulson barked. "What good did they do to her apart from dragging her around the world! If she was with me, if I had her by my side…none of this would happen."

"Skye rescued you from the toxin attack. I don't know how she did it but she just uprooted the whole piece of earth that you were lying unconscious on and flew it right back…and apparently right back to the SHIELD lab. Then someone grabbed her from behind and I passed out."

The eye witness was a very much patched up Tony Stark.

Coulson gritted his teeth. "It was your responsibility to keep her away from the danger. You were not supposed to be a natural jet to fly her around seeking adventure!"

"I would have, if she had not started crumbling the whole SHIELD premises down trying to digest the fact that you were throwing your precious second coming- life away to multi colored aliens." Tony Stark replied. He was not angry. But somebody needed to pull Coulson back to his senses. They needed him to use the Agent inside Coulson to do the field work. Coulson should think like an agent, not like a man whose heart is aching for the woman he loves.

"We have our best teams on the task, Coulson."

"No you don't. You still have me strapped on to this fucking bed." Coulson dragged himself out from the bed, dragging all the possible wires and tubes attached to his body.

Fury was wise enough not to stop Coulson.

"So, where are we with the investigation? Do you remember anything regarding Skye's disappearance?" Coulson questioned Tony Stark. "FitzSimmons, I need you to find out if there is any satellite footage of the place that we were battling that awful alienship."

"Yes, Sir."

"I….I don't remember much. I saw you fell and then the toxin hit me. I saw Skye saving you and then…. There were some thing…. Some people who were wearing masks….."

"Masks?"

"Yes, they were ready for the toxin attack as if….as if… they knew there would be an alien toxic attack….how is that possible? I thought we were dealing with aliens." Stark scratched his head.

"Did the aliens fought these men in masks?"

"Yes, they did. But there was this ruthless person who just kept hitting the aliens hard as if he did not care if he lives or dies"

Coulson banged on the table. DAMN, THAT'S IT.

"WARD! The one who took Skye was Ward."

"How do you say so?" Agent May questions. She looked devastatingly calm.

"If there is anybody who can double cross a lethal alien, Ward is our only man. And he tries to protect Skye in his own God awful twisted way." Coulson said bitterly.

"But why would he take Skye?" Hunter gulps. He would have preferred aliens abducting Skye to Ward having Skye under his wing.

"That is what Avengers are going to find out. Until they shed some light on this, we will focus on Ward. I need every possible and impossible detail on Wards whereabouts. We need to guess where Ward would take Skye. God knows what he is planning to do to her." Coulson shuddered. From the moment Ward realized that Skye was a gifted, he has been extra interested in her. He even dared to contact me on her rare abilities. I told him, that he is not going to have her until me and she are both dead.

And I am going to keep that promise or I will die trying.

Coulson was mad. It was more than three hours since they tried to locate either Ward or Skye but everything led to dead ends. Right now, the only thing that was available to feel the wrath of the Director of SHIELD was a piece of alien shit. It was captured by the Avengers and now was at a secured SHIELD facility. The Alien kept puffing a green smoke from its nostrils. Fitz and Simmons were still trying to figure out which gas would keep it alive enough to find out any intel.

"What do you mean when you say you invaded us for The Queen?" Coulson asked for the hundredth time and the response was a display of a yellow crooked alien teeth.

"We come for The Queen. She is The Queen. OUR QUEEN!"

It sounded almost like one good piece of political propaganda.

"Who is your Queen?"

"Huh, you unworthy slime ball. You don't even deserve to know her let alone….."

"Let alone what? DO I KNOW HER?"

"Son of Coul" The disruption came in the guise of Lady Sif.

"Lady Sif!" the alien called in surprise.

"Bluemoon! What the hell is this, Son of Coul? What is happening?"

"Do you know this creature?" Coulson asked.

"For the sake of Almighty Lord, he is not a creature! He is the Bluemoon of the Diamond Kingdom! He is a universally renowned adviser!"

"Then maybe WE are NOT a part of this freaking universe. Skye is missing because of this scumbag. They invaded earth looking for some psycho queen and now MY LIFE is missing!"

Keep it together Coulson, you gotta keep it together, Hunter prayed.

"WHAT? The peacefull dwellers of the Diamond Kingdom, attacked Mother Earth? That is impossible! And Bluemoon, what is the meaning of this?" Lady Sif was apparently very much disturbed by the fact that the innocent poodles from the Granite Land were cold blooded murderers.

"We are sorry, Lady Sif. We couldn't help. The Queen's life is in peril, and we need to take her to a safe place. But the man who was supposed to help turned against us and we don't know where she is. Then there was this weird meta humans who tried to crush us with every possible fighting method."

Now who sound more complaining, me or the alien? What was his name again? Bluemoon? That sure is very rare!

"You INVADED us! You crossed our Earth Sphere without authority!" Coulson didn't know why he sounded as if he was in kinder grant, explaining to his teacher why he forgot to bring his homework book.

"But the man said he cleared authority. He said everything was fine."

"Who is this fake agent that you are speaking of? Was his name Grant Ward by any chance?" Coulson questioned.

"Yes, his name was The Ward. Why did he do that? We meant no harm."

"Oh don't take it personally. If there is anything Ward does best that would be betraying. He has a PhD in How to Successfully Become a Traitor. You my fellow is not to be blamed" Coulson couldn't help his sarcasm.

"But none of this explains Skye's disappearance!" Simmons said looking desperate.

"We need to find The Queen! We call her the Tear Drop of love and compassion. Her life is in great danger. Her life was always in peril, even before she was born. So we planted her seed inside a female human body. We thought she would get a happy family until she become of age. But it seems she never lead a happy life here." Bluemoon guy kept talking.

"I do not care about this Queen that you are talking about. All I am caring about right now is SKYE!" Coulson was feeling restless.

"Why would you worry about a mundane girl? You need to focus on The Queen." Bluemoon protested.

"Wait, wait. So where were you suppose to meet Ward and what did he promise you?" Agent May, asking the right question at the right time.

"The Ward was meeting us where you fought us and he was bringing The Queen to us."

"Did you say how important this woman is to you?"

"No, we just told him that we needed to do some experiments on a particular gifted woman and we will release her as soon as we get the necessary blood samples."

"Did you say gifted?"

"Yes, our Queen is gifted. She is the precious Drop of Water in the Diamond Kingdom. She is the Bringer of Storms and the Mover of Mountains. The one to whom all the planets answer."

"Wait? What did you say? The Mover of the ….."

N0! NO! NO! NO!

Coulson felt as if he just gulped a chunk of magnet. His heart began to feel a whole new level of pain. His mind was on fire but his body was frozen. He could hear his heart beating furiously against his ears.

"Do you mean that Skye is your Queen?" Fury looked amazed. It takes high level of shock to surprise Fury.

"What? Our Queen is your Skye? Then it is worst. Maybe this treacherous Ward has figured out that she was more precious than we told him. NO! It could be the Soul Stealers have found out that our Queen lives!"

Coulson could not stand straight anymore. The shock and the pressure was too much. His heart was disastrously in pain. He was too weak to bare all these pains.

"What do you mean by Soul Stealers?" Hunter hated the very word.

"They invaded our land and NOW rule it. They steal souls of all creatures. Their King, The Master of Darkness took over the Diamond Kingdom hundred years ago. Of all the lands he conquered, ours was his favorite. He wanted to make it his home. He was happy…until…"

"Until what?" Lady Sif was getting nervous.

"Until came a prophecy… that one day The Queen to whom all the Planets Answer, will defeat the Master of Darkness and bring prosperity to the Diamond Kingdom. This made the Master angry and restless. He was trying to change his fate since then. He massacred our princesses and killed all royal children. But he did not know our then King, had a younger daughter in exile because of a peculiar pregnancy that she herself wasn't aware of. When the Master of Darkness got this news, he sent his cruelest Soul Eaters after the princess. She sought help from me. She wanted to save her child. So I took her seed and flew all the way to earth and planted it in a woman's womb. The Soul Eaters took the Princess to the Master of Darkness. She died a brave death. Master never knew about the seed."

A deafening silence fell inside the room.

If Coulson could faint, he would have.

Suddenly, something vibrated in his jacket pocket.

The miniature model!

She is sending a signal. Coulson could have gone crazy. He jumped up.

"Fitz, the satellite. She is sending a signal." Coulson cried, waving the miniature model above his head. One would have thought he was insane.

"On it." Fitz was attacking the screen furiously. "Aaaaaaaaaand Got her!"

"Everyone on board! Call the Avengers. Lady Sif, I need you to secure Bluemoon. He is not in a condition to go for another battle. Simmons, bring me my Alien-Kaboom gun. Ward needs to get a good taste of it."

The next minute or two went by as everyone rushing everywhere, getting themselves armed and planning an evacuation from God knows where. Agent May was flying the Bus as if it is her last ride.

"What is that place?" Coulson asks Fitz staring at the place where the signal is coming from.

"I don't know. Maybe an old secret Hydra facility? But Director, what if this is a trap? You know Ward….I don't wanna talk about Ward." Fitz sounded bitter.

"I know Fitz, this might be a huge trap but what can I do? I need to find her."

"I know you do, Director. We all need to find her."

Coulson slumped on a seat. Hunter came and sat by the Director.

"Hey…" Hunter gulped.

"Yes Hunter, What do you want?"

"I know this is hard. But you need to keep yourself together Director. You are her only hope. I know the Avengers are there and everything but you have a connection to her. You know her every move. So we need you focused."

"Hunter, you know me. I always do my best and give my best. I know I am too emotional in this case…..but nobody can dare to take me off the case."

"I know Sir. I am just worried about you."

"I knew I could trust you against all odds. You can be the mercenary you pretend to be, but I see the loyal man behind your eyes. You are what I wanted and thought Ward to be."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. Let's just find our Queen."

"Yeah! You are in love with a Queen. What could be more challening than that?"

"Shut it, Hunter."

Hunter chuckled in silence.

"Phil, we are almost there. The Avengers are closing in as well. What do we do? Do we attack in open or…." Was the voice of Agent May via the intercom.

"No, we do as we plan. We go invisible mode. We get into the building and then… Let's just get to the building first. Plans make things too complicated." Coulson answered.

It took them another fifteen minutes to enter the building and for the misery of everybody, the building was in dead silence.

The two teams divided into small groups. Coulson, Hunter and Fitz were one group.

They were walking in the basement when Coulson saw a small glint coming out of nowhere. There was only a wall but for a fraction of a second he thought he saw something glittering. He held his hand and asked Hunter and Fitz to be silent. He walked towards the wall but there was nothing. No traps or hidden bricks. But Coulson was dead sure that he saw something. He raised his Alien-killing gun.

"Are you gonna shoot? It will sure be heard." Hunter asked skeptically.

"I have a hunch, Hunter and my hunches are usually correct." Coulson shot the wall and for the surprise of all, there stood a whole new part of a building, a darker room and inside there was something.

Something. A large box. A glass container. It was filled with water or some kind of a liquid.

Coulson walked towards the container.

There was something in the container.

It was floating and hundreds of tubes attached.

It was not a something…it was a someone.

"SKYE! NO! SKYE!"

The piercing lamentation that escaped from Coulson reverberated throughout the building. Hunter stayed rooted to the spot. Fitz did not move either. His teeth were clattering. Coulson had turned white as a chalk. His gun was on the floor. His eyes were blinded by the visible terror.

"Well, hello Coulson. Finally to join the party." The hellish voice of Grant Ward came out of the darkness ad next thing he knew was Coulson pinning him on the nearest wall with a gun to his head.

"How emotional!" he smirked.

"God forbid me, I will shoot your brain into hundred tiny pieces!"

"Clam down, Coulson! Don't be a child. She is not dead. You know that I have feelings for her."

"You fucking basterd. Don't you dare tell her name. Don't you DARE!"

"Alright, alright. But you see…All I am trying to do here is, saving Skye!"

"Yeah, trying to save Skye like you tried to save me and Simmons by throwing us into the ocean!" A very angry Fitz said, picking up Coulson's alien gun.

"If you kill me, Fitz you will never fix Skye. She will die and it will be on you."

"What have you done to her?" Coulson questioned. He did not dare to look at Skye's unconscious body.

"The aliens are trying to take her away, Coulson. They are experimenting on her. I am trying to squeeze her Quakiness out from her body so that the aliens will not take her you want the aliens to take her away from you? From us?"

A good question. Coulson could not answer.

"It is not up to you to decide, Ward. And you cannot take out what is inborn."

"If that is the case, I have my second plan." Ward sneered.

"And what would that be?"

"There is a price on Skye's head. A mine of Diamonds from a fellow called the Master of Darkness."

"You son of a bitch!" Coulson kicked Ward and few things happened at the same time.

The Avengers hit the floor in style.

Rest of the SHIELD appeared from nowhere.

Simmons was right at Skye's container and was furiously figuring out which valve does what.

From somewhere came the Hydra soldiers, who were complied and in a second, bullets were flying everywhere.

"The Queen!" Somebody screamed. Nobody had to turn their eyes to figure out that it was Bluemoon. Lady Sif was helplessly escorting him. A rule breaking alien was the last thing Coulson needed.

Suddenly everything went black.

All the emotions that Coulson was feeling seemed to fade away. Nothing mattered anymore. Emptiness crept inside his mind.

Coulson could see someone standing tall among everybody. He was about seven feet tall and was like a shadow, a darkness, a smoke. He was walking towards the glass container where Skye floated unconscious.

The Master of Darkness!

Noooooo! Coulson tried to move in vain. He cannot let that monster take Skye from him. Coulson tried to move again.

The glass container shattered into pieces. Coulson tried to move and this time he could move his finger which was not enough.

The Master of Darkness held Skye with one hand to her throat.

Coulson moved a step closer. The monster was not aware of Coulson's movement.

The monster laughed in a high pitched voice.

Coulson looked for his gun. It was too far away. The creature would sure to sense him even if he think of moving closer to the gun. Coulson tried to think. The only thing that he was close to is the monster itself.

Skye started to shudder. Her eyes were suddenly wide open. They fell on Coulson. She screamed and from her mouth came a silver colour smoke.

**The Monster was consuming her Soul. **

Coulson could not watch anymore, so he jumped in between the Master of Darkness and the woman he loved.

If he cannot save her, he will die trying.

The red, evil eyes of the Master fell upon Coulson. His eyes showed anger, terror and hatred all in cohesion. For a second, the monster tried crushing Coulson from within but he failed.

The monster screeched in frustration and for Coulson's surprise the Master of Darkness released Skye. Coulsons hand automatically reached to grab Skye and as soon as he touched her, a blue aura started to shimmer from her body.

The monster veiled in pure wroth and agony. Coulson unconsciously pressed his free hand against the Monster and he felt his fingers burn through its skin. The Monster finally gave up, shrieking in pain and it disappeared into a black smoke.

Coulson collapsed on the floor with Skye in a tight embrace.

He did not care anymore.

He had his queen in his arms.


End file.
